Flown Away Spirit
by albinotanuki
Summary: A soulsearching fic. Teo begins to feel depressed and but has no one to turn to. All that changes when he is captured by the Fire Nation and meets someone who can help him. TeoOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Just this story.

Anyways, I wrote this story because Inoticed they're aren't many Teo fic and I wanted to explore his character more. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Many of you are probably asking who I am. Well, I'm not even sure myself. I know what I can tell you what others think of me: A happy-go-lucky kid in a chair with wheels and is a really good glider.

Some of what they say is true. I do move around in a chair with wheels. When I was an infant, a flood came to my old home and badly injured me and took my mother as well. So now my legs don't work due to the injuries and because of this, my dad made me a special chair so that I can have some form of mobility. My dad also built gliders for everyone living in the Northern Air Temple after finding gliders left by the Airbenders long ago and made one for me as well to hook up to my chair so I can glide with the others and not worry about my legs dangling out. Since then, I've been gliding for as long as I can remember.

Another thing I want to say is that I'm not all that great of a glider. Don't get me wrong. I love gliding, but I'm not the best. People see my skills and they give me praise of what I do, but I only want to glide for the fun and joy I get out of it and after that, they always want me to show off for them when I already had enough. A bird may enjoy flying, but it can't be in the air forever or its wings will grow tired and it'll fall to the ground.

One more thing, I'm not all that happy. In fact, I often feel a bit lonely. It wasn't until I met the Avatar and his friends that I realized how lonely I was. Unlike the others who only pay attention to me when I glide, but hey treated me like a real person. They treated me like the other kids do onto their friends.

Whenever I'm gliding, everyone pays attention, but when I'm on the ground, everyone ignores me as if I don't exist. My dad notices, but he's always busy with his inventions to be around. I smile, but deep down, I am sad and lonely.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Teo and my spirit has flown away.

* * *

Thats the intro. What did you think? Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Just this story.

* * *

The wind was breezy and the sky was clear as glass. I wheeled outside where everyone had just come back from gliding. I might've joined, but I wasn't much in the mood that day… or pretty much most of the other days that I've been feeling depressed lately. 

I came over to the others with a bit of a smile and spoke shyly.

"Hi."

"Oh, hey there Teo." One of them said in a sort of neutral voice. "Why weren't you with us gliding?"

"Oh, I just wasn't in the mood." I said in a bit of a sad tone, but tried to keep my smile on nonetheless.

"Oh. Well we were just gonna have some lunch together." Another kid said.

"Okay. I'll come with you guys."

I wheeled forward a few inches only to stop and see my friends staring at me in an embarrassed way.

"Umm, actually Teo, maybe we should just eat by ourselves if that's alright with you."

"Oh… alright." I said looking away so they wouldn't catch my sad gaze.

I back up again and they had already started to walk away. They were laughing among themselves. I didn't know what they were laughing about, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it something to do with me. But why would they laugh at me? What have I ever done to them?

I sighed sadly and gazed down at the ground to see a little hermit crab searching for a new shell.

"You're looking for a place to fit in, aren't you?" I said picking it up in my hands. "So am I."

I didn't have a shell with me to offer the hermit crab, but I did carry a thimble with me in case of emergencies. I'm not sure if you'd count finding a new home for a hermit crab as an emergency, but it is the nicer thing to do and hermit crabs were my friends… my only friends.

The hermit crab crawled into its new home and apparently I think it liked it. I put the hermit crab back on the ground and smiled as it scuttled off with its new thimble home. Helping others is one thing that makes me happy. Then, my happiness turned to worry as I looked up and out into the horizon. They looked like giant, red balloons. No! They were blimps… with the Fire Nation insignia!

'This is impossible!', I though to myself. Then I remembered my father saying that he built his blimp to withstand traumatic impact, which meant the Fire Nation must've found the fallen blimp in tact and have built their own blimps to attack us. I knew then that this was going to be a long and violent battle.

* * *

I quickly warned everyone of the attack. There was some panic among the group, but we quickly pulled together the best we can and rush out to the gliders. We were all nervous as we got ready for battle, but I have to say I was the most worried. Not only because my friends and family were at state, but also because I felt a strange chill when I put my glider on my wheelchair. I worried that something could happen while I was gliding.

Nevertheless, I wheeled off the edge and began to glide. Everything seemed fine once I was in the air, so we all sped up to the blimps and drops bombs on the Fire Nation fleet. Though the Fire Nation fought back fiercely with their firebending, luckily, no one has been hit… yet.

As I was dropping bombs, one of my friends signaled me to come and help them, but as I was about to glide over, I felt something inside of me pulling away from my body. That same something I always felt whenever I'm up in the air and gliding. I was losing control of my glider and couldn't glide straight. I was constantly looking down at the treacherous, rocky ground and my heart thumped louder as I hung in the air not knowing what to do.

"TEO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled one of my friends, "GET OVER HERE!"

"I-I DON'T REMEMBER HOW TO GLIDE!" I yelled back while my goggles fog up from tears in my eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE FORGOTTEN HOW TO GLIDE! YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR YOU NEVER-"

I heard an explosion, but I couldn't see what had happened because my goggles were too steamed up from all the tears. I worried that something might've happened to my friends and it was my entire fault for not helping them.

Then all of a sudden, I could feel heat coming from the wings of my glider and my chair was crumbling apart. I came soaring down to the ground and then, everything went black…

* * *

So what did you think? Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Just this fic.

BTW, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

I felt aches and pains all over my body like I never felt before. Though I can't feel my legs, I knew they were probably in bad shape as well. Of course, this wasn't my first injury, you know. I also felt the soft, cool touch of a damp cloth being dabbed lightly on my forehead. I opened my eyes and I found myself staring at 2 golden eyes that were looking back at me.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help."

There was something about the lady who was nursing me back to health. True she was Fire Nation, I can tell from the clothes that she wore, but there was something else that I can't seem to put my finger on that made me feel… interested in her. I felt safe, even around this person from the Fire Nation. Then suddenly, something came to me.

"The Northern Air Temple!" I sprung up and gasped. "What happened to it! What happened to everyone else who was there!"

There was an awkward silence that moment. All the lady could do was shake her head in shame.

"Many have been killed in battle and the rest were made into labor force. I found your body and glider mangled and broken at the bottom floor of the mountain. I knew that the soldiers wouldn't spare your life and I felt sorry for you, so I took you into my care. It was the only way to save you. I wish I had enough power to save the rest of your people. I'm sorry…"

I couldn't believe it. This had to have been a bad dream, yet I just woke up. My family and friends have all been taken away. If I had helped my friends out and not forgotten how to glide, then maybe none of this would've happened… or logically, I would've gone down with my friends and no longer suffer everything I've been through. This was all too much.

I sunk back into the covers and hid myself, not letting her see the tears that were forming in my eyes. The bandages on my hands soaked up my tears as I hid my face in them. The lady lifted up the covers over me and patted my shoulder in sympathy.

"I know how you feel. I don't like this war either. It brings too many broken hearts… and broken spirits…"

The lady looked away with grief in her eyes. I wasn't sure why she mentioned a "broken spirit" or what she meant by it, but I could tell already we were very much alike. The lady then turned to me and smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a while. My name is Chang and if you need anything, let me or my servants know."

I sniffled back a tear, yet managed to smile back. I was still sad about losing my family and "friends", but at least I knew someone in this world cared about me and that's one thing I realized that separated from other people and as she walked out that door, I realized something else different about her… she had a pretty big posterior.

* * *

I know what you're thinking to yourself. "WOW! Chang rhrymes with Aang" or "Chang is SO gonna become a Mary Sue."Yes, I do realize Chang rhymes with Aang and don't worry, I'm giving Chang as many flaws as possible yet still be able to make her likeable. Anyways, please, please, PLEASE R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclainer: I do not own Avatar. Just this story.

* * *

Time passed and my wounds began to heal. My cuts and burns were almost completely gone. I don't have a lot of scars on my body, but I still carry some in my heart from my experience of the battle of my old home. Chang told me that emotional scars take the longest to heal. She talks as if she had a lot of experience from hardships in the past; then again, she's older than me; probably around 18 or so. 

Chang is a good friend. She's really nice and of the servants she has to take care of me, I would have to say she's the most caring. When she's not bringing me food, dressing my wounds, or off doing her errands (whatever they are), we usually spend time together playing Pai Xiao and other games of the sort. Still, even those games can't measure up to the thrill and pleasure of soaring through the air with the friends and family I once had. A privilege I no longer have.

I couldn't help looking up at the sky from the window near my bedside. It all I ever really seem to do when no one else is around and I couldn't do much else since my chair is still needed repairs on it. I would look up, watching clouds roll by, leave blow in the wind, but mostly birds flying in the air. There was a time in my life that I use to enjoy watching birds fly, but now it's only but a distant memory and all I could do was sigh in sadness. I don't think I'll ever be in the sky again.

One day as I was gazing from the sky, the door opened and something that was rolling came in. I turned around and there was Chang wheeling in a newly repaired wheelchair.

"I had your chair repaired for you." She said a bit shyly, "I figured it must get pretty dull just lying there in bed without being able to go anywhere you please, so I decided to fix it up for you."

Well he was right about one thing; it sure gets dull just doing nothing forever. Instead of really saying anything, I just nodded thanking her for her consideration. At least I had one friend that thought of me even when I can't do much of anything. Maybe I'm just being harsh to myself, but maybe Chang just sees me as being nothing.

I turned away and sighed to myself, not letting her see my sad expression. Then, I felt her warm, soft hand touch my cheek and turn my face towards her with a smile just as warm as her touch.

"How's take a little stroll around town with just you and me. Does that sound like fun?"

Well, it was something that I'd finally be able to make up for being stuck in bed all the time. I smiled and said yes. What's better than spending some time with a friend?

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar, but I don't.

Anyways, I just wanna point out that there is some slight sugguestion of prostitution in this chapter, but its very suttle, though I may or maynot bump up the rating.

* * *

I couldn't how big the town was and I hardly imagined how teaming with life it was. There were many merchants from the Fire Nation and other nations as well as street entertainers, many types of artisans, and a couple of women who were being paid by men and taking them in the back alley. I was curious to know what they were doing back, but Chang pushed my chair away from the alleyway before I could find out.

There were a couple of odd stares glancing at us. I don't blame them. A kid moving around in a wheelbarrow is a little unorthodox. I was a little worried about Chang though, because whenever someone was staring at us, even when they didn't really mean to, she would give them a very mean look as to frighten them away. She even frightened a cabbage merchant so well, that he knocked down his own cart in shock.

"Chang, are you alright?" I asked.

Chang sighed sadly and turned away. "Sorry. I just don't like it when people stare is all. I can get a little uncomfortable, then again, I should be use to it by now."

I heard all she was saying, but while she was talking, turning her back face away from mine, I couldn't help but stare at her backside. I know I should've been more considerate, but something about it was just so… hypnotizing.

I quickly shook my head and apologized, but she didn't seem to notice. She seemed a bit sad and if I wasn't mistaken, I believe I saw a tear slide down her face. I wanted to cheer her up some how and I found a way to do so.

"Wait right here." I told her.

I wheeled over to a flower stand and purchased a dandelion lotus for Chang. From what I know, girls tend to like flowers a lot and the dandelion lotus reminds me of her. With its beautiful flame-shaped petals and soft, feathery seeds, they both seem to represent the fiery beauty I see in her and her soft and loving heart that she has. After I paid the saleslady and was wheeling towards Chang to give her the flower, I was in for a shock.

Fire soldiers for some odd reason had captured Chang and were dragging her off. She was struggling trying to get free and I was calling out to her. I tried to save her, but I lost her in the crowd. This was just as scary as when I had forgotten how to glide at that great battle. I had lost another loved one.

* * *

Oh no! What gonna happen? You'll just have to find out in the later chapters. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Just this story.

* * *

I went to police headquarters for help. I know it doesn't sound right turning to firesoldier police for help after they took Chang away, but what else could I do? I needed to know why they took her away and perhaps I could bail her out with the money I had… even though I doubt it, since I only brought a few copper pieces and the rest I spent on that flower I was going to give to Chang. 

The headquarters was very big. Everything from the walls to the floor was reach, which clashed with my green outfit. I never seem to fit in any place I go to and like everyone else I knew before the attack, the firesoldiers seemed to turn away from me as when I tried to ask for help as if I was. My friends who are still alive and put into labor work probably hate me more for getting them in trouble.

I was about to wheel into the office when I saw a middle-aged man with Chang walking out. Instantly, Chang spotted me, came running and, lifting me up from my chair, embraced me with tears of joy streaming down from her golden eyes. It felt warm and pleasant in her embrace, even when she seemed scared to death from being taken away. I hugged her back as tenderly as I could. I could tell she really needed it.

This happy moment ended quickly when the aging man called Chang over. I couldn't help but notice that Chang was a little afraid of him, so I think it was safe to assume that he was someone of higher authority.

"Teo," Chang spoke in a low voice, "this is my legal guardian, Indra."

"Lieutenant-Colonel Indra to be precise." Said the old man, who sounded as if he was a bit of a heavy smoker. "I'm sorry for all this trouble Chang has caused you. She knows she's not allowed to go out unaccompanied, but I probably should've been a little more specific on informing myself and whom she should be with. I got worried, so I had contacted the authorities to bring her back."

"Well, I understand your concern," I muttered, "but we weren't really in any trouble and Chang was very much safe with me."

I didn't really understand why she needed to be accompanied when she'd pretty independent, event if she wasn't all that confident in herself as I've noticed. Perhaps he's just overprotective.

"And I'm sure she was," Indra continued, "but I still worry about her. Her parents died when she was only but a child and I worry about her. Plus I worry about her more in defending herself in dangerous situations since she's not a bender… well not anymore that is."

Not anymore? What was that suppose to mean? And how come she never mentioned anything about her guardian to me? I looked over at Chang who seemed to getting a bit uncomfortable as we were talking.

"Can we go home now?" Chang said to Indra, interrupting him.

Indra glared at Chang with an intense face, as if scolding her for interrupting him. The bushy eyebrows seem to make him look even more fearsome. But slowly, he let go, and sighed.

"Alright, we'll go, but please be a little more respectful." Then he turned to me. "That goes for you too. I don't want anymore trouble from the both of you."

I didn't know what to say to him after that, but I nodded promising not to get Chang into any more trouble. Chang offered to push my wheelchair as we were about to leave. Normally I would politely recline the offer and say I can move my chair on my own, but in this case, I let her do so.

"Chang, what did your guardian mean when he said you're not a firebender anymore?" I asked as we were heading out.

Chang only sighed sadly and looked away. I could tell that it was a sensitive subject for her and that she didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped the question. Then I remembered the dandelion lotus I bought for Chang and surprised her by giving it to her. Her face lit up instantly and then, unexpectedly, Chang thanked me by kissing me on the cheek. I've never been kissed by anyone before. I blushed wildly, touching my cheek, and smiled to myself as we left the headquarters.

* * *

So what did you think? Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

* * *

It was late at night. As much as I tried to get myself to sleep, I couldn't. When I would fall asleep, I would have awful nightmares occurring in my sleep. 

It was always the same occurring dream about that battle that took place at the Northern Air Temple that separated me from my friends and family, only a little different. As explosions burst in the air like eggs being thrown against a wall, I began flying over to my friends to help them. All of a sudden, I seemed to have been split into two beings; one was translucent, was brave, happy, and confident, and was able to fly in the air by himself while the other was a bit of a sad boy with low self-esteem, was scared to tears, and couldn't keep his glider stable. As my translucent self flew away from my scared and less confident self, my friends burnt up and got shot down before my glider caught on fire, sending me twirling towards the rocky floor and then… I woke up.

My eyes darted around the dark room, giving off shadows as if my old friends that I once knew were watching me. It felt just as bad as when they would not let me join them in anything other than gliding. Perhaps I reminded them of the flood that took our old home away, but many of my friends (And of course myself) were too young to remember the flood. Then I thought about the battle. If it weren't for me, my father wouldn't have put so much risk into protecting the others and me by offering his services to the Fire Nation and none of my friends would end up dead. It was my fault; everything was my fault.

My eyes began to fill with tears. There seemed to be so much pain and confusion in my life. Speaking of confusing, what was my dream suppose to mean? Why was I split into two… and why does it seem that I'm now the less confident half? I guess I'll never know.

* * *

I know, its a short chapter. Haven't been feeling good lately, but I hope its good, if not less confusing than I made it out to be. Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. Just this story.

Sorry it took so long to update. I had lots of homework to do last week. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

That morning after my dream, something special happened. I was still trying to catch up on some sleep; Chang came in with an excited grin on her face. This was strange because from the time I've spent with her. I've never seen her THIS childishly happy before.

"Teo, you'll never guess what happened last night!"

I was still a bit tired from last night, but I kept myself up and alert for Chang. She sat down next to me and with a snap of her fingers, a tiny flame sparked onto her index finger. I was in shock.

"I thought Indra said that you couldn't firebend!"

"He was right," Chang exclaimed, "up until now. Indra and I got into an argument last night and all of a sudden, I noticed sparks coming out from my fingers. This has never happened before. I don't know why, but ever since I brought you here, you seemed to have uplifted me. Like there was something inside of me that has been healed from a history of pain."

With those words, something hit me. The dream I had where I was split in two; the one that flew away, I finally figured what it was.

"My spirit!"

Chang cocked her head up in confusion, so I elaborated what I had said to fit with her story.

"A friend of mine once told me that benders used their spirits to pursue their skills. You've once said yourself that your spirit was broken for a long time. I believe that might be why you couldn't bend and now it's beginning to heal."

It seemed that Chang now understood and smiled.

"Well then perhaps I'll need to train and rehabilitate my spirit then… Also, I have another surprise for you."

She got up and walks over to the door, calling someone from outside the room that I wasn't able to see. It wasn't until a hand with 3 wooden fingers waved back from the doorway and my face instantly lit up.

"DAD!"

Sure enough, my dad, with that same old goofy smile on his face that I've come to love and remember, came running up to me and we both embraced each other in a hug with tears of joy.

"Its so good to see you, my son."

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well, the military pt me to work by building them weapons for war. Lieutenant-Colonel Indra told me that you were here and safe and this young lady helped bring me here." He said pointing to Chang, who smiled back embarrassingly.

"I'm glad to know you're alive, Teo. I've saved one of your gliders from the raid and kept it as a reminder of you. Perhaps someday you can go gliding like you use to in the old days."

I suddenly felt a pang in my heart once he mentioned the gliders. Chang's spirit may have been broken, but at least she has one. Mine on the other hand, has flown away from me, perhaps never to come back.

"I can't." I murmured, averting my eyes from my father.

"But that's impossible!" my dad exclaimed, "You've been gliding for years and you love it!"

"That was in the past, dad. I can't glide and I don't see any fun in it anymore! What if I hurt someone else and cause more trouble like I did the last time!"

My father eyes widened from shock. I don't blame him, since I've rarely acted like this, especially about gliding.

"Teo, it wasn't your fau-"

"Yes it was! My spirit has left me because I no longer had fun gliding! Because I've realized gliding was the only way I've ever gotten any attention from anyone and don't say you're different because my gliding was always an excuse for all your stupid inventions!"

My father stepped back from me with wide eyes. Even I was surprised in myself because I've never backlashed anyone like that before, not even my own father. What was happening to me!

Without any word, I got on my wheelchair; wheeled out the door, and stopped halfway through the hallway as I felt tears streaming down my face. So much confusion. Why did all of this have to happen?

* * *

So tell me what you think. Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar, but Nick owns it.

* * *

I stared out from a balcony that night watching the trees blowing in the wind. It was the kind of wind I would've loved to ride in with my glider if I hadn't lost my spirit. I still loved the sky, but I was too scared to go back up there. I felt like crying, but I was afraid to. It wasn't like the old me to feel sad like this. I wanted to hold onto what I had left with me. I had already lost so much in my life: my mother, the use of my legs, my home, and now my spirit. I couldn't bear to lose anything else. 

Something then caught in my hair and as I pulled it out, I saw it was a seed: a dandelion lotus seed. There were dozens of them being scattered in the air, like fairies dancing and floating up into the sky. Where were they all coming from?

I looked over my chair and saw Chang standing in the doorway with the dandelion lotus in her hand. That made me a bit happy, but I didn't want her to see that I was still sad, so I turned my face away from her as she came near me. My eyes carefully turned to her as she watched the sky. Finally, she spoke.

"The sky is beautiful, don't you think? All those seeds are heading up into the sky and out into the horizon where all the spirits remain before finally descending into the earth to grow into such elegant flowers."

There was something in her speech that made me interested in wanting to talk to her.

"Do you think my spirit is there as well?"

"Perhaps." Chang spoke. "You know, your father told me about your mother a while ago. Says you remind him of her. Perhaps your spirit and hers have reunited. I wouldn't be surprised if she's proud of the way you turned out."

My mother? Why would she want to talk about my mother? …Actually, I haven't spoken about my mother in years, so I spoke.

"You know, the only real memory I can recall of her was when I was taking my first steps. She was kneeling down with her arms out and calling my name. My mother was very beautiful and her voice was just as beautiful to hear. My father was holding me up so that I was able to stand on my own. Then he let go and I was afraid I might fall down, but instead, I stood up all on my own. My mother called out to me once more and without thinking much, my feet began to move and before I knew it, I was in my mother's warm, loving embrace. It was the first and last time I ever was able to walk… and it was the last time I was able to be held by my mother before the flood came."

I didn't want Chang to see me cry, but I could feel tears about to well up and they finally slipped from my eyes. Yet, it was a relief for me to talk about it. I guess I've been ignoring my feeling for so long that I could hardly express them and they were just building up inside me, that it felt good to let them out. All of a sudden, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and the fingers tightened as if trying to seek security. I looked up at Chang who had a forlorn look on her face and finally, she spoke.

"I know exactly how it feels to lose someone who was important in your life. My parents were the ones who first taught me how to firebend and they were kind and took care of me. My parents told me when I was a little girl that they would return home from battling one of the Earth Kingdoms that the Fire Nation was going against… but they never came back. Indra took me in after my parents passed away and tried to help me with my bending skills, but he wanted to bring me up like the other Fire Nation children were brought up by being strict and making them suffer terribly in order to learn. My parents never believed in hitting me to make me learn, but Indra would beat me constantly and have me watch behind the scenes of battle and since then, my firebending skill became weaker until I couldn't bend anymore."

"That's horrible." I spoke out. I didn't think anyone would want to hurt someone as sweet as Chang.

But all Chang did was give a faint smile.

"Indra isn't really all that bad. He tries hard to be good. He does look after me, even if he's a bit overprotective. It's just that he tries to do what the Fire Nations expectations are on our society. I don't blame him. I'm hardly anything like other Fire Nations citizens. People sneer at me all the time for not being strong or not following orders. I guess even after 8 years of still mourning for my parents, it can make you weak. I probably deserve it."

It was obvious from her speech that Chang felt very negative about herself, which along with a broken spirit has probably made her bending skills weaker… which I guess the same analogy could be applied to my gliding skills and me. I had been feeling so negative about myself lately, that it must've been holding me back and making me more afraid of what I loved doing the most. Maybe that was the lesson I was suppose to learn all along.

I took Chang's hand and I spoke, "Chang, you're not weak. In fact, you're one of the strongest people I know. Not a lot of Fire Nation citizens would take the risk in saving the life of an enemy in battle. But maybe if you had more confidence in yourself and not listen to what those people have to say, than maybe you're strength will improve and you'll be able to become a better bender."

Chang looked at me for a while as if she thought I was onto something. Then she held up her hand, closed her eyes as if trying to concentrate, and ignited a flame from he fingers that grew a few inches bigger than before and turned from yellow, to blue, to purple. It was a pretty to look at and we watched both in awe.

"Thanks for the tip." Chang said looking at me with a smile that made me blush a bit.

Then without warning, she wrapped her arms around me and held me close, lifting me off my chair. It was nice to know how much she cared, but it was such a tight squeeze that the embraces accidentally made my hand touch the back of her rump. I could almost feel my nose about to bleed.

"CHANG, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Chang dropped me by accident from being startled by the booming voice. I lifted myself up from the ground to see Indra looking at Chang with an angry face. Chang had a worried look on her face as she helped me back up on my chair. I could tell she wanted to protect me, but she was still afraid of her guardian as well.

"Indra, I'm sorry if I disobeyed you in anyway, but I was only having a conversation with Teo about-"

Indra shot flames at Chang's feet to startle her a bit, not really hurt her like Chang had described before, but it was still painful to watch.

"I think you've been hanging around that outsider for too long. You've been getting idea that are concerning me and I believe he might be of influence."

"So maybe he is!" Chang spat back out at Indra, "Still, he's my friend and you have no right to interfere with our-"

All of a sudden, Indra shot at her and burnt her wrist. Chang winced in pain from the burn and I was worried about her.

"You hurt Chang!" I yelled back at Indra in defense for Chang.

"You stay out of this, Cripple!"

When he made that comment, my heart felt a painful pinch. There were times before in my life that I had been mocked before because of my disability, but that really hurt there for some odd reason. I tried not to make a big deal out of it, but Chang was just furious about Indra mocking me.

Then to all our surprise, Chang shot back with a huge flame at Indra, who was able to dodge the attacked before he could get charred. Then they started to go into a firebending battle. It was fearsome to watch, especially when watching Chang fight. To me, she's usually a nice, sweet person, but she had somehow turned vicious and was throwing fireballs as if trying to kill him. I think I might've created a monster.

Then Chang was thrown on the ground and before Indra could make another shot, he started coughing and collapsed. Chang gasped in fear, ran up to him and held him, apologizing for all that she said and done.

"No, don't apologize." Indra gasped, "I probably deserved it, and I guess you were right when you said I smoked too much. You were a worthy opponent out there. Whatever it is you're doing, keep it up…"

Right there, he just past away. From the way Chang was tearing up, I guess she still cared bout him as a daughter would to her father even if he did at times treat her like dirt. I wheeled up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He held me close once more and I hug back. Throughout all that night, we just stood there, trying to comfort one another.

* * *

I know, not the best chapter, but hey, I had to update. Anyways, we're just one chapter away from concluding this story. Will there be a sequel? Who knows. Anywho, please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Just this story.

* * *

So the day went bye like that. We had Indra's body cremated and had his ashes spread in a valley near by. Chang said it was a place where he and her mother would come to everyday before she was married. I assumed that Indra had a relationship with her mother, which was why he took Chang in as his godchild. 

Anyways, Chang instantly became the head of the house. She promised to let my father and me go on one condition… I had to glide and regain my spirit.

We arrived at that same valley where we had Indra's ashes scattered. The wind was good for gliding and my dad had my glider all ready for me. I stared at the open sky and I was a little scared.

"You don't have to do this." My dad replied. "I don't want you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with."

I looked up at the sky and began remembering all the wonderful times I have had gliding. I remembered laughing and doing cool tricks in the air. I also remembered, that whenever I was up in the air, I could almost feel my mother's presence around.

"Don't worry dad." I said with a smile. "I know I can do this."

My dad just smiled back, knowing I was right as helped attach my glider to my chair. Chang came over me and gave me a hug before the takeoff.

"I have confidence in you, Teo." Chang whispered, "Now hurry up and get your spirit back. It's waiting for you along side your mother."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. I lifted my goggles from my head to my eyes and slowly, I pushed off. I had to admit, I was a little scared that I would crash like before and at times, I would check the ground to see if I was falling; but I tried not to let that bother me. The sky was calling me and I must answer it.

Then as I rose higher and higher into the sky and into the clouds, I could almost feel my spirit going back into my body. Then, I felt something take a hold of my hand and as I looked up, I could see what looked like my mother smiling at me as she held both my spirits hand and mine as we began to depart. I smiled back to my mother as our hands came apart and then soon after, I was ready to taste the air and show off to Chang what I can do.

Everyone was happy that I had regained my spirit back up there, including me. I began doing all my special tricks and laughed all the way. The only problem for both Chang and my father was for them to get me down from the sky after a couple of minutes to an hour and a half. I don't necessarily blame since they thought I had enough fun as is, but I was having too much fun and didn't want to come down.

Anyways, after my gliding, my dad and I packed up our things to leave for the next Earth Kingdom village. We said our goodbyes to everyone and surprisingly enough, my spirit was so full of confidence that day, that I actually kissed Chang before we left. I could tell Chang was blushing wildly, but she accepted it and kissed me back as we departed. I hope that soon once the war is over at summer's end, we'll meet each other once more.

For those of you who don't know, my name is Teo and I have finally regained my flown away spirit.

* * *

Phew! Finally finished. So, I'll be taking up reviews and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to write a sequel. Please R&R.


End file.
